The Newsie Bride
by PuckRox
Summary: A NewsiePrincess Bride crossover! When Puck thinks that her beloved Race is dead, she is to be married to one of the Delancy brothers! But when she's kidnapped... READ AND FIND OUT! 1 chapter up so far. R&R! CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!
1. Once upon a time

Hello everyone! I am the increbible Puck! I'm glad some fo you liked my first songfic. So heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeee's my two favorite movies (newsies and the princess bride) combind! Yup, a crossover! Tee hee hee! I'm the queen of crossovers (I should know)! So, just to let you know, I DO NOT own Newsies OR the Princess Bride. I don't own any characters in this chapter (except P. Higgins!)!  
  
Hope you like it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once upon a time  
  
Words we love so well  
  
Storytellers tell  
  
In words with wings  
  
Of knaves and kings  
  
And wondrous things  
  
Like a nursery rhyme  
  
Like a magic spell  
  
Every dream we weave  
  
Is make believe  
  
That tugs the sleeve  
  
Of time  
  
Tales were told  
  
Bold and true  
  
Though we all grow old  
  
Stories never do  
  
I know why  
  
Stories never die  
  
They just wait for children  
  
Passing by  
  
Les watched out his window as the newsies passed by one by one. He sighed, then let out a loud cough.  
  
I hate bein' sick, he thought to himself. I'd much rather go sell papes with da rest of the newsies! Why do these things always happen to me?  
  
He lay back down in his bunk bed and then moved his head around to look at the empty room. In a couple hours the room would be filled with newsies who were finished selling their papes, all chattering, some playing poker, swapping stories, and some even would be reading! But until then, he would be alone in the lodging house for the next couple of hours.  
  
He sighed again with frustration. All he could think were these two simple words, why me?  
  
Suddenly, to his surprise, his mother, Hope, walked into the room. He sat up and greeted her with a hug.  
  
"Hi," she greeted softly.  
  
"Hi," he whispered.  
  
She felt his forehead.  
  
"You feeling any better?" Hope asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Yes!" Les said perkily. "Much better! In fact, so much better that I think I'll go and sell some papes!"  
  
Les jumped out of his bed and started running for the door. He could have made it... if Hope hadn't grabbed him and carried him back to his bed.  
  
"Mom!" he moaned.  
  
"I know, I know. You're tired of just sitting around all day and doing nothing. But the sooner you get back into bed, the sooner you'll feel better."  
  
She set Les back down on his bed. He let out an angry sigh and fell backwards onto his bed.  
  
Hope brushed the hair out of her son's face.  
  
"Guess what?" Hope said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"What?" asked Les, his voice filled with dullness.  
  
"Your grandmother is here!" said Hope.  
  
Les shoot up from his bed.  
  
"Grandma Sneaks?" he asked.  
  
Hope smiled and nodded.  
  
Les fell back onto his bed again and groaned.  
  
"Moooooooom!" he complained loudly.  
  
Hope gave him a curious look.  
  
"What honey?" she asked her son.  
  
"Do I have to see her?" Les asked. He tried thinking of another solution. "Can't you tell her I'm sick?"  
  
Hope chuckled.  
  
"That you're sick? That's why she's here!"  
  
"But Mom, she'll pinch my cheek! And I hate that!" Les protested.  
  
"Well maybe she wont this time!"  
  
The door opened to reveal Sneaks.  
  
"Hi!" Hope said, walking over to her mother.  
  
They embraced lovingly, having not seen each other for a long time.  
  
Once the let go of each other, Sneaks smiled over at her young grandson.  
  
"Hey!" she said happily, striding over to her grandchild. "How's the kid, huh?"  
  
Just as Les had prophesied, Sneaks pinched his cheek. He looked over to his mom with that 'I told ya so' look upon his face.  
  
Hope just smiled.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone for awhile," Hope said, beginning to walk towards the door.  
  
After she left, Les began to notice the package in his grandma's hands.  
  
Once Sneaks saw Les staring at the package she had brought with her, she smiled and handed it to him.  
  
"What is it?" Les asked excitedly.  
  
He NEVER got presents, except on special holidays and his birthday!  
  
"Open it up and see," Sneaks told him.  
  
He began to tear through the thin wrapping paper as fast as he could. He was shocked to find what it had hid from his mischievous eyes.  
  
"A book?" he asked Sneaks.  
  
"That's right, a book," she said with a nod of her head.  
  
"But... I can't read," he pointed out to her.  
  
"Well when I was your age and I was sick, my mother would read this same story to me, and I read it to your mother, and today, I'm going to read it to you," Sneaks told him.  
  
Les sighed.  
  
He wasn't into books. He found them boring and unnecessary.  
  
"Is there anything interesting in it?" he asked his grandma.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Sneaks asked her young grandson with amazement. "Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, escapes, miracles, true love! And even newsies!"  
  
Les thought it over in his head and decided this could maybe be an interesting story.  
  
"It doesn't sound too bad. I'll try to stay awake," he said and lied down on his bed.  
  
Sneaks gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
"Oh, well thank you," she said dully. "Your vote of confidence is truly overwhelming!"  
  
Sneaks pulled up a chair next to Les's bed. She slowly opened up the book and took out her reading glasses from her dress pocket. She fixed them onto her face.  
  
"Alright than," she said as she cleared her throat. "The Newsie Bride. By P. Higgins, Chapter 1..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that's all for now! I'm trying to write more! (IT'S HARD!!) R&R pwease! *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Jumba: SU&k4l4! (No one cares about your stupid stories)  
  
*gasp* Jumba! *stuffs Jumba in a sock* Ha! Don't listen to him! He's evil and crupted. PLEASE R&R! 


	2. True Love

Everyone, thanks for all the reviews! I'm pleased to present to you, the second chapter of this fic!

Yes, I do realize that there are probably no countrysides in New York. -P but gimme a break, it's a fantasy story!

Disclaimer: I own Puck. I don't own Princess Bride. I don't own Newsies. I don't own any of the characters. And I don't own that awesome song either.

* * *

Chapter 2: True love_Once upon a time_

_Words we love so well_

_Storytellers tell_

_In words with wings_

_Of knaves and kings_

_And wondrous things_

"Puck lived on a small farm in the countryside of New York," Sneaks said as she began to weave her tale that was soon to ensnarl Les into its magic and wonder. "Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse in the countryside and teasing the newsboy who worked there for some extra money. His name was Anthony Higgins, or Racetrack, but she never called him that." She placed the book down on her lap to glance over at her grandson. "Isn't that a wonderful beginning?" she asked him.

He gave her a sarcastic look, followed by a sarcastic response: "Yeah, it's **really** good."

Sneaks didn't seem to hear or see the sarcasm, so she continued reading.

"Nothing gave Puck more pleasure than ordering Racetrack around…"

**Into the story**

Puck rode up on her horse, Sasha, and carefully mounted. She eyed Racetrack as he walked towards her.

"Newsboy, polish my horses saddle!" she snapped at him. "I want to see my face shining in it by morning!"

Racetrack gave her a slight nod.

"As you wish," he murmured, and walked off with the saddle.

_As you wish was all he ever said._

Puck just tossed her plain, yet beautiful blonde hair over her shoulder and went off in the opposite direction. She hated Race, she hated all boys. All men were jerks!

Her father had abonded her mother when Puck was only 3 years old. Men would whistle at her whenever she went to town. She could not think of one decent man in her life.

She later found Racetrack chopping wood near the barn. She felt that she hadn't bossed Race around enough that hour of the day. He needed to be pushed around more, you know, to let him know who's the boss.

"Newsboy, fill these with water," she said, carrying two empty buckets in each hand to him. She placed them down and looked up at him. His brown eyes met hers. Suddenly she couldn't find the power to pull her eyes away from his. "Please?" she asked timidly, trying to seem just a bit nicer.

This couldn't happen! She was against all men and promised she always would be. How could this young, Italian, newsie make her change her mind?

"As you wish," he answered in a solemn voice.

He took the two buckets and walked off.

Puck hurried off into her room and plopped onto her bed, trying to get the thoughts of Racetrack Higgins out of her mind. What was so different about this boy than all the others? What made him stand out in her mind?

He'd worked at the farm for such a long time now. He had always kept to himself. Puck remembered when he first came to the farm she had tried to befriend him (this was before she despised all men) but the closer she tried to move towards him, the farther away he moved towards her. Why did he always keep his distance… the only thing he ever spoke to her was 'As you wish'.

As you wish…

She suddenly shot straight up on her bed.

_That day she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'as you wish' he truly meant 'I love you'. And even more amazing was the day she discovered she loved him back. _

Puck was working in her small, dirty kitchen, like usual, fixing herself up a small snack to eat. It had been a day since she had figured out her true feelings for Racetrack… she just had no idea how to tell him.

Race had been working all day at the farm. She was still thinking of a way to tell him when he entered her kitchen, leaving the bucket of milk that he had gotten from the cow earlier that morning in the corner of her kitchen. He began to exit through the door. Puck didn't want him to go. She knew if she had to tell him it was going to be now.

"Newsboy…" she said, startling even herself as she called after Racetrack. He turned around, their eyes meeting yet again.

She looked around quickly for something to ask him to do. As her eyes darted around the small kitchen room until they fell upon a pitcher on the nearby table.

"Fetch me that pitcher."

Racetrack slowly walked over to the table and picked up the pitcher. He then walked even slower to Puck. She could feel her heart racing, as he finally stood in front of her.

"As you wish," he whispered to her as he handed her the pitcher.

A smile grew on Pucks face, as it did on Racetracks. Slowly, Puck walked even closer toward Race until they were but a breath away.

She slowly leaned in and kissed him-

"HOLD IT! HOLD EVERYTHING!"

**Out of the story**

"Grandma!" Les whined. "Where are the giants, the sword fights, the torture? Shouldn't some one die by now? Where's all the good stuff?" He gave her a suspicious look. "Is this a kissing book?"

Sneaks let out a kind, old laugh.

"Wait kid! Just wait a little."

"Well when does it pick up and start getting good?"

"Keep your knickers on and let me read!" Sneaks said, opening the book back to where they had left off.

"Racetrack and Puck had no money for marriage. So Race decided to go back to his home country of Italy and seek his fortune. It was a very emotional time for Puck."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Les said, burying his head in his hands.

**Into the story**

Race and Puck embraced at the gate of the small farm. Tears dripped down from Puck's cheeks, afraid for Race and the journey that would take him across the sea.

"I'm afraid I'll never see you again," Puck said as they still embraced.

"Of course you will," Race answered solemnly.

"But what if something happens to you?"

Race let go of Puck and placed both his hands on her shoulders. He looked her deeply in the eyes with much love in his.

"Hear this now… I will always come for you."

"But how can you be sure?" Puck asked, drying away her tears.

"This is true love! You think it happens everyday?"

Puck smiled at her future husband. She kissed him lightly on the lips for the last time. She waved goodbye to him as he saddled onto his own horse and rode off down the road.

"_Racetrack never did make it to his destination. His ship was attacked by the dread pirate Roberts who never left captives alive. When Puck got the news that Race had been murdered-" _

"_Murdered by pirates is good!" Les piped up._

"_She went to her room and locked herself in. For days she neither slept nor ate."_

Puck went through her mail like usual. Most of them were bills and taxes. She was disappointed that Race hadn't written her for a while. As she flipped through all the mail her eyes fell upon a certain letter. It looked like a serious letter too.

She went into her kitchen and tore the letter open. She unfolded the piece of parchment and began to read.

She dropped the letter out of her hands as soon as she knew what it was about. She ran to her room, sobbing all the way there.

She cried for three whole days. She did not dare let herself out of her room. She never wanted to face the cruel reality of the world again. Just when she had learned to love again God snatched him away from her. Now she was destined to live a life alone without love… ever…

Many people stopped by in the next couple of days to see how she was. Word spread fast like wild fire in the countryside.

She told everyone the same three phrases. "Yes,I'm fine." "I appreciate you coming by to see how I'm doing." And the last one, which always stuck out in the visitors minds:

"I will never love again."


End file.
